Sonic Tales: Thanksgiving Special
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Sonic and Tails are invited to Honey's Thanksgiving dinner at her place with her parents. Not only they have to deal with Thanksgiving at Honey's place, but they have plans to go to Black Friday afterwards for what might be their toughest Black Friday yet. Can Sonic survive both Honey's Thanksgiving and the madness that is Black Friday. The fifth entry of Sonic Tales


_Black Friday deals are like being attracted to a person you really like. Once you see that person, you would do anything to get your hands to get that person to be with you before any other person gets his or her hands on that guy or girl(If you're that crazy though). Then theres Thanksgiving which a lot people don't really care about, either because people are at shopping malls getting ready for black friday or just want to celebrate Christmas already, but for Sonic;Thanksgiving means a lot to him almost like Christmas does. Let's join our favorite chili dog eating hedgehog as he is getting ready for Honey's Thanksgiving._

Sonic's house

"Let's see, what to wear for Honey's Thanksgiving dinner with her parents?" Sonic said looking in his closet only first find his old soap shoes and extreme gear shoes that he wore during the Grand Prix. "Oh thats right, I wear nothing but shoes and gloves." Sonic said looking at his shoes and gloves. "Theres gotta be something fancy for me to wear." Sonic said as he kept on looking in his closet.

The things he pulled out from his closet, were some of the weird things he may or may not remember ever having. "Whats this? An engagement ring with a name on it?" Sonic said picking up the engagement ring, reading the small writing on it.

"To my loving darling 'Madonna', my first love and my last." Sonic read out loud, only to receive a confused look on his face. "I don't remember ever having this and who is this 'Madonna'?" Sonic then thought for himself for a moment.

"Meh, it probably means nothing." Sonic said uninterested throwing the ring back into the closet like if it were trash. "Let the search continue I say." Sonic said happily as he continued to looked. "Ha ah! I found just the thing to wear." Sonic said happily.

What Sonic found was a red bowtie, which he remembered getting it a long time ago. "Bowties are the definition of fancy, that or holding your pinky up in the air while drinking something." Sonic said, putting on the bowtie in front of his mirror.

"There, I say I look pretty fancy, if I do say so myself." Sonic complimenting himself, when he heard the doorbell rang downstair of his house.

Sonic then quickly ran downstairs to open door to see his long time friend Tails at the door, who dressed in a fancy outfit. "Well look who went overboard again." Sonic mocked his two tailed friend's outfit.

"Well look who went underboard again, I mean seriously Sonic would it kill ya to wear something fancy other than just a bowtie." Tails shot back as he entered Sonic's house. "Oh come on I like bowties, bowties are cool." Sonic said cheerfully fixing his bowtie.

"Well whatever, also remember after we are done at Honey's home for Thanksgiving dinner, we're heading straight to 'World's largest shop' for Black Friday in Station Square." Tails said sitting on Sonic's couch.

"I can't believe they named it 'World's largest shop' couldn't they come up with a better name for it." Sonic said mocking the name of the shop. "Well thats because it's true, you seen how big that store is. It could match the size of the Space Colony Ark." Tails said comparing the size of the ark and shop.

"Yeah, not to mention it's gonna be a madhouse when it starts." Sonic said looking out of his window looking at the gloomy weather outside. "Also we have to stand outside in the cold weather if we don't make it in time." Sonic turning on the tv.

The two friends spent the next few hours watching a marathon of 'The Walking Dead', until Sonic looked at the clock. "Well it looks like it's the time to go." Sonic said, as he and Tails got up from couch and headed for the door.

"You know Sonic I been meaning to ask ya somethin?" Tails said walking alongside his hedgehog friend to the Tornado. "Yeah shot." Sonic respond back.

"Have you met Honey's parents yet?" Tails asked. "To be honest no, heck I have never been to Honey's home, which she gave me the address to. Honey did told me that her parents want to meet me in person. I only know how they look like because the photo Honey gave me." Sonic said as he got on the wing of the Tornado.

"I wonder what their like?" Tails said, getting engine ready on the Tornado. "Well we're gonna find out soon." Sonic said as the Tornado lifted off into air, soaring through the sky.

Outside of Honey's home

"Alright here it is, 23 N. Chaos Ave this is the place." Sonic said looking at the address and house. "So Honey lives in a two story house huh? Not bad for the diamonds you gave her." Tails said examining the building.

"I'm kinda surprised that they name this street after the beast that tried to flood Station Square." Sonic said as he and Tails got to the front door of Honey's house. "Well the moment of truth is here." Sonic said, pressing the bell for the doorbell.

Sonic and Tails waited for about a minute until the door opened, what they saw was their good friend Honey the Cat in her regular red outfit that she always wear. "Hello there neighbor." Sonic said, giving a small wave of hello.

"Sonic and Tails, I'm glad you guys could make it." Honey said happily as she gave both Sonic and Tails a hug. "You look really fancy with that bowtie on, Sonic." Honey said completing Sonic. "See what did I tell ya Tails." Sonic said.

"Well what about me Honey, how do I look?" Tails asked, showing off his outfit. "You look umm….great, Tails." Honey said, hiding the truth that Tails went overboard with his outfit.

"See Tails, I told ya you went overboard." Sonic mocked Tails. "Come on in you guys, my parents are dying to meet you." Honey said as Sonic and Tails came in the house. "Not bad for a two story house." Sonic said looking around the house.

"My parents are waiting in the dining room, come on follow me." Honey leading Sonic and Tails to the dining room. "Mom and Dad, I like you to meet Sonic and his best friend Tails." Honey said as Sonic and Tails entered the dining room. What Sonic and Tails eyes meet were two tall well dressed anthropomorphic cats.

One of them was a tall female cat with amber colored fur and black hair similar to Honey's. The female cat was the first one to walked up to Sonic and Tails to introduce herself. "Hello I'm Rosemary and you must be Sonic." Rosemary said as she gave Sonic a handshake.

"Yes I am ma'am." Sonic said. Rosemary then gave Sonic a motherly hug. "Thank you Sonic , it's because of you that I'm still here with my family." Rosemary said happily as she stopped hugging Sonic. "It's no problem ma'am, I just do what's right." Sonic said politely.

"Oh please no need to keep calling me ma'am, just call me Rose." Rose said softly, standing next to her husband. Sonic was then meant face to face with Honey's father.

"Hello there Sonic, I'm Buckwheat, but you can me Buck for short." Buck said who is a grey color cat, shaking both Sonic and Tails' hand. "Good to meet ya Buck." Sonic replied. "Sonic, I have to say you're welcome to this place anytime." Buck said giving a fatherly smile to Sonic.

"Thanks Buck, but I like said to Rose what I did was just what's right." Sonic said. "It looks like the food isn't quite ready. Honey, show Sonic and Tails to your room in the meantime." Rose said as she went to the kitchen.

"I'll come along to help you." Buck said, following Rose to the kitchen. "Okay mom, come on I'll show you guys my room upstairs." Honey said with Sonic and Tails following her up the stairs.

"I bet her room is filled with unicorns and rainbows and other girly things huh Sonic?" Tails whisper softly into Sonic's ear. "Yeah, I bet she has like poster of boy bands or flowers and such on her wall." Sonic whisper backed to Tails as they stopped in front of the door.

"Behold you guys, this is my room." Honey said, opening the the door to her room, both Sonic and Tails were shocked from what they saw.

What they saw was a big screen tv with a Wii U and 3DS next to it, a large water bed that looks very comfortable to sleep on, a foosball table on the far corner of the room, a punching bag thats hanged in the ceiling by a rope, pictures of her and family on the wall, books and mangas on the shelves, and some Pokemon plushies on the shelves next to the books.

"Woah!" Both Sonic and Tails said at the same time. "I bet you guys thought I had things like unicorns, rainbows, posters of boy bands or flower and such huh?" Honey said teasing the shocked boys. "I'm not into the whole girly girl thing like Amy is, you guys. I can't stand any of that girly girl nonsense." Honey stated.

"Honey may I?" Sonic asked pointing at Honey's water bed. "Knock yourself out Sonic." Honey said happily. "Alright!" Sonic cheerfully ran to the water bed and began to jump the bed.

"WooHoo! This is rad!" Sonic said enjoying the water bed. Honey couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Sonic having fun with the water physics from her bed, she then turned her to Tails who was looking at her books and manga. "You have the 'Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter' book?" Tails said looking through the pages of the book.

"Yeah, it's actually not a half bad book, I enjoyed reading it." Honey said. "And no it's not because of the whole Bloody Mary event that happened a while back. I got this book way before that." Honey add in.

"You know what's funny?" Honey asked both Sonic and Tails. "What?" Sonic said, still jumping on the water bed. "My dad told me that the previously owner of this house wanted to sell this place and leave quickly out of Station Square." Honey said looking back and forward to Sonic and Tails.

"And why is that Honey?" Tails answered backed. "The owner said something about seeing a giant blue porcupine fighting a giant three headed golden metallic dragon in the middle of Station Square. You guys wouldn't happen to know anything about it, now do you?" Honey said with a sly smile on her face.

Hearing this made both Sonic and Tails stop from what they were doing and looked at Honey with nervous faces on them. "No no no not at all." Both Sonic and Tails said nervously looking at each other.

"Honey, Sonic, and Tails, the food is ready. Come downstairs to the kitchen." Rose said, coming into Honey's room. "Oh you hear that Tails, the food is ready. I'll race ya down to the dining room." Sonic said hoping Tails says yes so they can avoid Honey's question.

"You're on Sonic." Tails said as they both quickly left Honey's room. "Those boys must be really hungry?" Rose said laughing a bit. "They sure are mom." Honey said with a smile, following Sonic and Tails downstairs.

"Ha I beat ya Tails." Sonic said being the first one to come in the dining room. "No fair Sonic, wearing this suit was slowing me down." Tails pointing at his suit.

"Man look at the food, it looks so good." Sonic said sitting on one chair with Tails sitting next him with a large amount of food on the table. "I see somebody is ready to eat." Buck said coming in the dining room. "My wife can make meals that can fill you up for days." Buck stated.

Shortly, Honey and her mother came in the dining room to joined. "Well it seems like everyone is ready to eat until their stomachs are full." Rose said sitting on a seat next to Buck. "You bet, I'm starving just looking at the great food." Tails said looking at the food.

During the next 20 minute of eating turkey and mash potato with gravy, Buck then spoke up and asked some questions to Sonic. "So Sonic, how did you and Honey meet each other?" Buck said, while cutting his food. Hearing this made Honey's ear perk up and choked a bit from her food.

"Funny you should ask when I first met Honey, she was trying to kill…" Sonic then was cut off by Honey. "Trying to kill his addiction for chili dog, Sonic really had a problem with that." Honey said interrupting him while getting up from her seat to get close to Sonic.

"Honey for the last time, I told you that I don't have a chili dog addiction." Sonic said as Honey got close to him. "Sonic, can I talk to you in private?" Honey whispered into Sonic's ear. "Umm..okay?" Sonic said confused. "Pardon us." Honey said to her parents as she and Sonic left the dining room.

"What's up?" Sonic asked as he and Honey stopped to talk in the living room far from the dining room. "Sonic, I need to tell you something." Honey said giving Sonic a guilty look.

"And that is?" Sonic said giving Honey a questionable look. "I haven't told my parents the truth that I joined Eggman's bounty on you for the money." Honey said looking down in disappointment.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, tilting his head left. "I don't want them to know I was willing to do something so horrendous just to make our lives better." Honey said still looking at the ground, unable to look at Sonic's emerald eyes.

"So can you promise me that you won't tell my parents about what happen back on Muna island?" Honey said. Sonic then thought for moment to himself to find the answer.

"Alright, I'll won't tell them, but promise me something?" Sonic asked. "Yeah?" Honey said. "Promise me that you would tell them the truth one day. It's not right to hold secrets from the people you care about." Sonic said. "I'm sure if you tell them the truth, I'm pretty sure they won't think any different of you, after all you are their daughter. They'll love you no matter what you do." Sonic said giving a caring smile. Honey couldn't but smile at her friend's response.

"Thank you Sonic and I promise to tell them someday." Honey said giving Sonic a hug. "No problem Honey, anything for a friend." Sonic said, hugging back. "So what do you say we head back to table, I'm dying to try out your mom's pumpkin pie." Sonic said as he and Honey stopped hugging. "Sounds great to me." Honey happily said as they both headed back.

"So Sonic has a chili dog addiction?" Buck asked Tails, who was eating a turkey leg. "Oh yeah, Sonic has been eating chili dogs as long as I can remember." Tails said as he swallowed his food.

"Like this one time he ate twenty chili dogs a day and another twenty the next day. You think with the all the chili dogs he eats, he would be fat as a planet. I'm starting wonder what's in those chili dogs that he eats." Tails think about the chili dog Sonic eats.

"Hey! I been on a diet since my chili dog eating days." Sonic said as he and Honey came back and sat on their seats. "Hahaha sounds like you and Tails are really close friends." Rose said looking at Sonic and Tails.

"Sonic isn't just my friend, he is also like a brother to me." Tails answered. "Yeah, we're brothers from another mother." Sonic said as he and Tails brofist each other.

"Speaking of mother, I would like to meet your parents one day, Sonic." Rose asked. "Oh.." Sonic said unsure how to answer that question.

"Oh my, I didn't know that your parents are..." Rose was then cut off by Sonic. "No no it's okay really, you didn't know. I'm gonna be honest, I never met my parents in my whole life. Heck, I'm not sure if they are still around or not." Sonic said looking at his mash potatoes.

"I'm sure if they meet you Sonic, they would be proud to have someone as you to be their son. I know I would if you were my son." Buck said. "Thank you Buck thats means a lot to me." Sonic said feeling a bit better.

"By the way Sonic, what do you do most of the time?" Buck asked. Both Tails and Honey looked at Sonic who had a wide smile. "Oh boy, where do I begin." Sonic getting ready to tell his adventures.

One long explanation later

"And when I'm not fighting against Eggman, I like to take long walks on the beach alone." Sonic said finishing what he does in daily basis. "Any questions?" Sonic asked before taking a bite off a piece of pumpkin pie with a smile.

Both Honey's parents were speechless from what Sonic said, while Honey and Tails were still eating as everything was normal to them. "So do you fight against Eggman alone, Sonic?" Buck finally spoke up.

"Sometimes I face Eggman alone, but I always have Tails and some my other friends to help me out." Sonic said. "My word Sonic, I never meant anyone who's been out in so many adventures in their lives." Rose said.

"That's because I'm a hedgehog of action, adventuring is my calling." Sonic said proudly. "Pardon me asking me this Sonic, what about when you get older and your adventuring days are over when Eggman is no longer around, are you ever planning to settle down with someone?" Rose asked, making Tails and Honey look at Sonic also wanting to hear the answer from him as well.

"Hahahaha no, I'm never going to settle down with anyone even if Eggman is no longer around. I don't do romance in my life, beside theres no girl in this world thats a perfect match for me. Even if Eggman is not around anymore there are probably more bad guys like him just waiting in line. So my adventuring days will end when I stop running, I can do so much more." Sonic said with a smile of pride.

"Oh Sonic don't say that, I'm pretty sure one day you'll find the right girl for you in future, even if she's not from this world." Rose said to bowtie wearing hedgehog. "Thanks, but the thing is that people don't see is that I'm already happy with my life. I got great friends like Tails and Honey." Sonic said.

"I love beating Eggman's plans and saving people from it, I love living young, wild and free." Sonic said making Honey and Tails smile as well as Honey's parents. "I couldn't ask for anything more in my life then there already is, well maybe except a 24' inch Godzilla figure, which reminds me." Sonic said.

Sonic then looked at Tails who was fixing his suit. "Tails, what time is it?" Sonic asked. "Let's see, it's about….HOLY HALLELUJAH SONIC! We're gonna be late!" Tails said looking at his watch.

"Oh no, if we don't make it quick, we'll be late and I won't get my 24' inch Godzilla figure." Sonic said panicking getting ready to leave with Tails.

"I'm sorry that we're leaving all of sudden and It's been nice meeting you Buck and Mary, but we gotta go. We should talk again really soon." Sonic said. "Where are you guys going?" Honey asked.

"We're heading to 'World's Largest shop' for Black Friday. Wanna come along Honey?" Sonic asked. "Yeah I do, mom and dad can I?" Honey said looking at her parents.

"Sure thing dear, just come back safe okay. I heard people are crazy on Black Friday." Rose said with Buck nodding to agree with her. "Thanks mom and dad." Honey said, hugging both her parents before leaving with Sonic and Tails.

"Hahahaha I'm glad Honey has friends like them around, wouldn't you say dear." Rose said to her husband. "Yeah Sonic though, I have feeling he's something special in everyone's lives. I very glad Honey has him as a friend, despite his chili dog addiction." Buck chuckled, along with his wife at his remark

With Sonic and Co.

Sonic and the gang were on their way to shop taking the Toronado to get there quicker. "So Sonic and Tails, do you guys go to Black Friday every year?" Honey asked.

"We sure do, remember last year's Black Friday, Tails?" Sonic said to Tails who was no longer wear his suit. "Oh yeah, how I could I forget last year's Black Friday." Tails said smiling, remembering last year's Black Friday.

Flashback: Last year's Black Friday

"TAILS! TAILS WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?!" Sonic shouted as he was limping his way to find his yellow fox friend as they were both at 'World's Largest shop'.

"TAILS!" Sonic continued to shout for his friend, for what he saw around him was people on the floor who were attacked by other people for the deals they bought.

Sonic himself was limping because he just came back from a crowd of crazy people trying to get the things they want. Sonic was injured by his leg and left arm, but in his right arm was a copy of 'Animal Crossing: New Leaf','Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag' and a 'UB40' music disc that he manage to buy from Black Friday.

It took Sonic a while, but eventually he found Tails on the floor with his tails twitching. "Tails buddy, are you alright?" Sonic said flipping Tails to his back on the floor.

"Tails speak to me man." Sonic said to Tails who was knocked out. "Wake up Tails!" Sonic said shaking Tails. The yellow fox the slowly opened his eyes to see his blue hedgehog friend.

"Sonic….is that you?" Tails said weakly. "Yes buddy it's me, your old pal Sonic." the blue hedgehog said picking up Tails who was also bruised badly.

"Sonic...I..I..I... can't feel my legs, but I manage to get the last copy of 'The Last of Us' and a new 3DS XL." Tails said weakly, getting out the game and handheld out.

"Don't worry pal, I'll carry you home. You'll able to walk after a good rest." Sonic said carrying Tails making their way out the store. "Sonic?" Tails said faintly.

"Yeah pal?" Sonic replied backed. "Best Black Friday ever?" Tails said. "Best Black Friday ever." Sonic answered backed as Tails blacked out again.

End of Flashback

"Eeyup how could I forget that day, I was able to walk again after all that therapy I took the week after." Tails said happily. Honey was shocked that something like this happened to them and they were smiling about it. "Was it really worth it?" Honey asked Sonic and Tails.

The boys then looked at each other and then smiled at Honey. "It was totally worth it!" Both Sonic and Tails said at the same time. "I'm scared now." Honey said in her head, thinking that she should have stayed at home.

"So what are guys planning to buy anyways?" Honey asked. "Well I"m planning to get that 24' inch Godzilla figure and a few other things, I been wanting that Godzilla figure for a while now." Sonic replied.

"What about you Tails? What are you gonna get." Honey asked her fox friend. "I want to buy is new parts for my Tornado and most importantly a new big screen tv for the movies I'm planning to watch in the future." Tails said.

"What about you Honey? What are you planning to buy?" Sonic asked "I'm not planning to buy anything, I just what want to see how Black Friday is." Honey said. "It's madness I tell ya. The moment it starts it becomes a war zone of crazy people." Sonic said.

Moments later

The gang soon found themselves outside of 'World's Largest shop' completely empty outside of the store. "Thats weird, I wonder where is everyone? It's almost midnight." Tails said looking at his watch. "Ah who cares, we're gonna be the first ones to enter. Looks like this year is gonna be a cakewalk." Sonic said happily.

Suddenly the three of them felt the ground shake. They looked behind them to see far in the distance were a massive army of cars and vans coming their way.

"Me and my big mouth. Quick to the entrance!" Sonic said, running to the entrance with Tails and Honey. They got to the doors only to find that they were still closed.

"Ah crud, they won't open until it's midnight. Tails how long do we have until midnight.?" Sonic asked trying to open the doors with hands.

"Only a minute left Sonic, I don't think we're gonna make it." Tails said panicky. "Sonic what are we gonna do? I don't want to die, I'm still a young cat." Honey said scared. Sonic tried to come with something quick, but nothing came to his mind as he saw the cars and vans parked with people rapidly coming out of their vehicles charging to store.

"Looks like I have no choice then." Sonic said facing the entrance of store. Sonic charge up his spin dash to maximum speed and broke down the entrance. "Come on let's go!" Sonic said to his friends as they quickly entered the store. "May the gods watch over us from this madness." Sonic said dramatically.

Hours later

"TAILS! HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Sonic said limping his way through passed out people on the floor. "Wow, talk about some major deja vu." Sonic looking at the passed out people on the ground.

"At least I manage to get my 24' inch Godzilla figure." Sonic said proudly, looking at his new figure. Sonic, Tails,and Honey got separated from each other as from crowd of customers moments later after they entered the building. Sonic was once again injured by one of his legs and left arm, after buying the Godzilla figure.

Sonic then heard someone shout his name for help. "SONIC HELP!" shouted the cry for help. "That's sound like Honey, I better help her quick." Sonic said speeding up his way to Honey's location under his injured condition.

When Sonic reached Honey's location, he couldn't help but laugh from what was happening to the yellow cat. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed out loud.

"Sonic don't just stand there and laugh, HELP ME!" Honey shouted. "This kitty is gonna go home with me!" said a six year girl pulling Honey's right arm. "No way, beside I already gave her name and it's Princess Candy!" said another six year old girl pulling Honey's left arm.

"Princess Candy?!" Honey said, baffled by the name from the little girl who is pulling her left arm. Sonic's face turned red in laughter as he heard the name that the girl gave Honey. "HAHAHAHA Princess Candy, sounds like good name for you Honey! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic continuing to laugh.

"Oh you are just loving this aren't you Sonic." Honey said annoyed as the two girls were pulling Honey's arms like if they were playing tug of war. "Every single moment." Sonic replied back.

"Beside it's kinda cute that those little girls are fighting for you." Sonic said, teasing his cat friend. "SHE'S MINE!" the girl on the left shouted.

"NO SHE'S MINE" the girl on the right shouted back. "Well are you gonna help me or not?" Honey said. "Alright alright I will." Sonic said coming close to Honey. "Hey girls guess what!" Sonic shouted to get the two little girls attention.

"WHAT!" the two girls said at the same time. "Theres a life size doll of that one girl from that Frozen movie, all the way over there." Sonic pointed the direction. The two girls then let go Honey's arm and had faces of joy on them.

"PRINCESS ELSA!" The girls shouted excitedly as they began to run in the direction where Sonic was pointing, leaving Honey alone.

"There that takes care of that." Sonic said seeing the two girls leaving the scene. "Thanks Sonic." Honey said to the blue blur. "No problem….Princess Candy." Sonic said teasing, giving a Honey a bow.

"Har har." Honey pretending to laugh, giving Sonic a playful punch on his injured arm. "Ouch ow okay bad arm, bad arm." Sonic said rubbing his injured arm that Honey punched.

"Oops sorry, my bad." Honey said pretending to feel sorry. "Where's Tails?" Honey asked. "I don't know, I was just looking for the both of you right now and since I found you, let's go find Tails together." Sonic said to Honey who nodded.

It didn't take them long when they found Tails flying in the air being chased by toy helicopters, controlled by by some people who wanted the big screen tv Tails had in his arms.

"SONIC! HONEY! HELP!" Tails shouted as he was being chased. "GET DOWN YOU FOX BOY AND GIVE US THAT BIG SCREEN TV!" One the guys controlling the helicopter shouted at Tails.

"I ALREADY BOUGHT THE TV FAIR AND SQUARE, MAN! GET OVER IT!" Tails shouted back. "We gotta do something to help Tails." Honey said looking at the flying fox.

Sonic looked around his surrounding to find two remote controls and two toy helicopters. "I have an idea." Sonic said as he ran to the remote controls. Sonic quickly went back to Honey and gave her the other remote control.

"We are gonna save Tails with these" Sonic said as his toy helicopter lifted off the air. "Cool, nice idea." Honey said as her helicopter lifted off into the air as well. "Tails! We're gonna help you get out of this mess!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic and Honey's helicopter battled the other helicopters by bumping into them in walls and pushing them down to the ground causing such a anger from the people who were chasing Tails with the toy helicopters.

"This is so much fun!" Honey said happily knocking down a another toy helicopter to the ground. Eventually the two manage to take down all the other toy helicopters making Tails' flight a safe one. "Thanks you guys." Tails said descending down to Sonic and Honey.

"No problem buddy, now let's get outta here. Did everyone get what they wanted?" Sonic asked his two friends. Honey and Tails both nodded in agreement.

"Get the fox with big screen tv!" one of the man from the angry crowd behind them shouted. "And that's our cue to leave, come then ALLONS-Y!" Sonic shouted, to his friends as they made their way out of the store, trying to escape from the crowd who were are after Tails' new TV.

Outside of Honey's home

"Well that was one crazy Black Friday huh?" Sonic said to his friends, walking to Honey's home in the night with dim lights post as their only light source.

"You can say that again." Tails said, all tired like. "Well that was one crazy Black…" "I didn't mean it literally Sonic!" Tails said, making Sonic laugh. "Well it looks like this end of the road for me." Honey said stepping at the front door of her house.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow….er….I mean…later today." Honey said almost forgetting the next day has already started. "Yeah, we'll see ya later Honey." Sonic said to Honey.

"Also tell your parents from me and Tails that it was cool to meet them." Sonic added in as he and Tails made their way back to the Tornado.

"Sonic! Tails!" Honey shouted, making the boys stop walking and look at Honey. "Best Black Friday ever?" Honey said winking and giving a thumbs up. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and smiled back at Honey.

"Best Black Friday ever!" Both Sonic and Tails replied back, giving Honey a thumbs up back as they walked through night cold weather.

The End


End file.
